Curled Fists and Words Unspoken
by LindsayR
Summary: He's always gotten everything he wants, except her.


Curled Fists and Words Unspoken

By

LinzR

Summary: He's always gotten everything he wants. Except her.

Pairing: Rayella (Ray Beech/Stella Yamada)

Spoilers: Lemonade Mouth movie.

Author's Note: My first attempt at a Lemonade Mouth fic. Ray might come off a little AU, but this story is about what's inside, not about how they are on the outside. Actually got inspired to tackle this because of **Its Ella Inspired**. If you haven't read her stuff, check her out here on ff . net. She's awesome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ray Beech is a jerk. He's always been a jerk. He knows this about himself and doesn't need anyone to tell him so. He's always been greedy and spoiled, always gotten everything he wants, never had to work for anything, his talent coming naturally and his looks a matter of genetics. The first day that Stella Yamada gets out of her mother's car and starts walking toward the school is no different except for the sudden surge of _want_ that rushes through him at the sight of her in the 'Question Authority' shirt that clings in all the right ways. The skin-tight jeans she wears just beg to be peeled off. He wants to be the one to do that, to reveal all the golden skin he knows is hidden beneath them. He can't stop the words that flow from his lips and the once (ok, twice) over that he gives her, eyes lingering briefly on the perfect round globes of her butt. He's never wanted anything more than he wants her in that moment on that day. So naturally he expects that he'll get her.

Unlike his usual groupies though, Stella Yamada is not one to blindly like a guy just because he's popular as he's quick to find out. Just a couple of encounters and they're locked into this relationship of insults, sabotage, and blind hatred. It's not the way he really wants her, but he'll take what he can get. She may not know it but the rest of the school does. She's his. Property of Ray Beech, even if he's never actually said anything to her other than insults and scathing remarks. Scott calls him an idiot but he's not going to take advice from a guy who's completely whipped by his girlfriend and always will be.

When she walks into the cafeteria a week after the disaster that was Rising Star (which some random pop princess won) with a guy on her arm, he hears Jules whistle softly. He looks up then mutters "Who's the freak with Yamada?" so angrily under his breath that Patty actually flinches away from him as if expecting his temper to blow up and take her out in the process. The guy is like a male version of the Lemon Heads guitarist, with a black t-shirt bearing some revolutionary slogan. Vaguely he hears Jules and Patty whispering that the guy's' name is Sean and he's from Yamada's old school in Long Island. His hair is blond and spiked into a mohawk. Black leather cuffs with shiny pyramid studs encase both wrists and colorful artwork wraps around and curls up his left arm from his wrist to shoulder. He's got on skinny jeans that emphasize the fact that he's only a few inches taller than Wen and black converse cover his feet. He's exactly the type of guy that Ray has always put down or beat down.

He hates the sick feeling that starts to uncoil in his stomach. He doesn't do this. He never crushes on girls. They flock to him. He can have his pick of any girl he wants, except he doesn't want some simpering fangirl. He wants scathing sarcasm, veiled insults, and passion. And that's the crux of it all. She's passionate about everything she does and he wants her passionate about him, but not in anger. He wants her to want him. His hands curl into fists and he looks away, all too aware of the realization that's just taken root inside him. He's fallen for Stella Yamada. Dear God, he's completely head over heels for her and he's never felt more inadequate, more pathetic, than he does now, watching her laugh with this guy who is just like her, who is everything he's not.

Scowling, he shoves his tray away and ignores Patty's simpering and Jules' silence. He hates, almost violently, the sight of her with her hand on this Sean guy's arm, head tipped back in laughter. Everything in him wants to stalk over and tear her away from this stranger, wants to claim her out loud the way he always has in his head, but he can't because doing that would stop all that beautiful, carefree laughter. A bitter scowl twists his features as he watches her for one more long moment before he finally turns away, tired of torturing himself. His chair scrapes the floor as he stands, walking out of the cafeteria and away from the sight of her so happy. The second he steps into the fresh air he tries to breathe around the heaviness lodged in his chest that is pressing down on his lungs. His fists clench as he takes another breath. Then another. He reminds himself over and over that there's just two more weeks until summer, two weeks until he doesn't have to see her everyday. He can do this. He's Ray freaking Beech, king of Mesa High, soccer god and badass front-man for Mudslide Crush. He's got to do it because everyone knows that Ray Beech is an uncaring bully. He's always been a jerk. All of his peers would say that he doesn't feel anything or care about anyone but himself. No one is more aware of this than him. Oh, if they only knew the truth.


End file.
